neo rangers
by nagiten
Summary: this is a story abot the neo rangers a new breed of rangers in the neo world where like the real world but sort of diffrent this is where the stroy begins p.s a few rangers from the real world might appear
1. girls beat but not out

kay what do we do keep fighting yells a girl wearing nearly all red suit with hints of white down the sides as she blocks attack she sighes this is getting harder the first fight,first real fight as a team and they have to go hand to hand causes they have no weapons as she sees her two freinds the grey neo ranger and the purple neo ranger go flying as she sends a gonga flying she runs to her friends dodging blasters from the gonga gunners as she reachs her two freinds she sighes they are ok linda piper you ok she ask the grey and purple ranger they both nod then they all fall to the ground as the sliver ranger lands on them gett off me keria yells piper the purple ranger sorry sorry says keira as she bows each time she says sorry the ours shake their heads as they get up then they all look at the gongas approching them as they look at them their sickly green skin is hit by the sun and it looks like they just got out of a bog as they look passed them they see the gonga guuners with their orange arm blasters and dark red bodys as the rangers look at each other then look back at the gonga's they sighed as kay looked around she wished they had weapons as she shakes her head she yells !neo rangers ready! ready the ours yell as they take fighting poses each trying to do a poses that matches their animal kay taking the poses of a gryphon one hand on the ground the other out wide like a wing her head looking staight ahead keira taking the poses or trying to take the poses of a tiger with like kay one hand on the ground one bend like a claw to the side a bit and her head looking staight ahead linda the grey ranger trys and take the poses of a elephant but fails the piper the purple ranger trys to do a deer poses and fails badly as they all stand up the call out their colours

kay. neo red

piper neo purple

linda neo grey

keira neo sliver

as they yell 4 sreapart blasted go off behind them in the colors then mixs to became a sort of rainbow explosion as it happens the gonga's stop and look on with their all dark pink glowing eyes then the rangers run at them which for a breif few seconds it looks like they will win then the breif few seconds end and the gongas send them flying over the edge of the carpark and on to the street as they all goan they slowly get up to a bomb barment of shots from the gonga gunners as they stuggle to get up kay yells come on we have to get up yeah yells linda we are the ones who are ment to safe the world yeah yells piper yeah keira says sliently as they stand up each one holding a arm or clutching their sides or gut they look up and see that the gongas are not there then as they all look left they see them coming out of the exit of the carpark as they all turn they all fall down to their knees they hear some one laugh a dark happy laugh from behind the gongas as they all look up they see a guy but not a guy wearing a night black cape and a dark yellow chest plate the rest of his body had hints of clothing here and there but mostly his body was a bright blue color kay yelled who are you.


	2. enter the golden bronzes ranger

heh me dont worry about me i am nobody but yet i am here but yet not for i am nothing but spaces nor am i saying i am nothing but yet something but enough about me just worry about yourslefs and the gongas here he says as he turns around his cape catching the wind as he walks away in to the newly fromed mist as the rangers get up the gongas slowly walk over to them then stop as five beams of gold with a hint of bronzes hit the front of them as the rangers turn around they see a person walking over to them as kay looks at the person she sees they are wearing a golden suit with bronzes outlines and stipes over the top and then over their gloves are bronzes along with their boots as she looks them up and down she can tell it is a boy she sighes as the boy walks passed them he smiles and spins a single blaster in to its pouch he waves at the others and says well i see you have been a bit bizy you can hear him laugh just slightly as he says that allow me to handle this he says as he looks at the gongas so you are the punks messing up my city oh you are going to pay he says as he places his right hand under a long slim golden bronzes moprher thats on his left arm and left his right wirst up and yells weapon one sword at this a mini 3d image of a sword appears as he touchs said image with his right hand he lifts it out of the morpher and drags it in to the open and places it inbeentween his two hands and as he brings his two hands together the image is flatend and as he quickly pulls his hands away in a flash he is holding a gold hilt and handle sword with a bronzes blade he smiled then as she looked around everything seemed to move again then it dawned on her that time had stopped as he brought out his weapon as he spin it around in his right hand he run at the stunned gongas as he takes down five out of the 20 standing there he calls you coming or what as he spins around he takes out another 5 he smiles as he blocks three from getting him he turns his head to look at them well we um um kay says we dont have any weapons the others yell what he yells back we i heard you he yells at keira gaps and squeaks a bit as she looks down at her sliver boots hey what say sorry kay tells him later after i clean up this mess he roars and as he does so he send the three gonga's flying in to walls and in to the other 7 as he does so he rans at the ones that hit the wall he takes them out with eases as the girls look on linda and piper both thing i wonder if he is hot under there keira just mutters sorry kay on the other hand is yelling at herslef a boy had to come and save her as she looks at the gongas and the boy she sees all the gonga's are gone and she sees the boy with his helmet off saying sorry to keria like he said he whould but as she looks at her she sees his light black hair shine from the evening sun and the evening breezes wips at it a bit up all she is looking at really are his sharp bright gold eyes and his handsome yet strong and devilsh smile as she looked at linda and piper who were looking at her they smiled linda mouth your blushing as she saw that she shook her head and took off her helmet like the rest of her team her long chestnut red hair fell out of her helmet softly and her red eyes shined in the sun light as she looked around and sighed ok lets go home girls she says um can can lances come with us the others say as linda,piper both hook their arms around his and keira the youngest of the four hop on his back smiling as she looked at the boy now named lances he smiled and she sighed fine and then in a flash of gold sliver purple and grey the others where gone great she said one of the final three rangers is a boy she then pressed her morpher and she glowed red and shoot off to her bases as she landed she saw the others show lances around she shook her head and walked off to the comand room where sussie was


	3. terror and hope part 1

as she saw sussies she smiled she and her had been and still were best friends sinces they were little their parents where school mates so they grow up together as she sat next to her friend sussie looked up and smiled whos the new boy lances dont know last name dont care kay says with anger oh ok sussie says as her pink eyes look at kay in the way she hates stop it you know i dont like that look sussie shrug which makes her shoulder blonde pink hightlighted hair bounces a bit as she goes back to looking up info on attacks thearts nad dangers the gonga's have and might of made she sighed we still dont know who the gonga's are or who contorls them i do says a voices behind them as they both jump they hear a person laugh sorry didn't mean to scare you says lances as he pokes his head beetween sussie and kays shoulder typing info he knows then smiles hi i am lances nices to meet you oh sussie, sussie sammy hi sussie um you a ranger sussie smile fades no i am a techie and info give are hey dont sell yourslef short she helps us she basicly is our leader oh cool so how do you know all this stuff sussie says as she speed reads the new info i got it causes i he stops as he shrugs thats is for me to know and for you to see he says as he walks away and waves man he maybe a ranger but he is no team mate says kay i dont know he might surpises you sussie says as she looks away shly you like him dont you gods how could you not sussie says god all of you are dumb kay says as she walks off

elses where

how can this be there are now five rangers cruses them they pop up like rabbits said a person in the shadows we are sorry sir what you knew said a guy wearing night black cape and a dark yellow chest plate the rest of his body had hints of clothing here and there but mostly his body was a bright blue color yes sir we did he found base z and took a lot of info from us we where the olny ones left alive causes causes you hide they nod dumb valt grown disgraces now now kingsoin calm down sorry my load kingsoin said in to the dark but we now ha i know we will just have to grow and breed more warriors and mosnters how is patient z.2 doing it is doing fine it will not stop bleeding from the noses and mouth but doctor yoni says it is normal for what we are doing to the thing good good no you two huh ahh go down their and wreak the places you will be joinned up with a new helpper when we are done yes my lord they both said as they ran away

as the two landed they smiled we have to do really bad stuff so master will treat us beeter dont you think stingty says the dark red bear type horse head thing we bepeg we do says a sort of humanoid sting ray with a purple tail and burb and dark green body lets begin


End file.
